


Seven Minutes in Heaven (exr)

by lindsayqt



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Claustrophobia, M/M, Panic, Panic Attacks, poor bby R, y'all are gonna kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsayqt/pseuds/lindsayqt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courf forces the Amis to play Seven Minutes in Heaven, and although he's thrilled with the fact that Enjolras and Grantaire are locked in a closet together, Grantaire is not so thrilled. Actually, he's claustrophobic. Panic/panic attack tw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes in Heaven (exr)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Seven Minutes in Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230920) by [KaterinaJA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaJA/pseuds/KaterinaJA), [lindsayqt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsayqt/pseuds/lindsayqt)



> Panic/panic attack tw.
> 
> You guys are going to hate me after this.

It was all Courf's fault. It was Courf's idea to make them have a stupid party and play that stupid game in the first place.

And there they were, sitting on Grantaire and Eponine's couch, as Courf threw everyone's names into a hat and laughed with delight as he pulled two pieces of paper out of it.

"Enjolras and Grantaire!" Enjolras gave Courfeyrac the ultimate death stare. Was he kidding?

R eyed Enjolras, trying to tell what was going on.  _He wouldn't ever do that,_ he thought to himself.  _He's just going to protest to Courf, because he would never want to do anything with_ you.

Resigned, Enjolras stood up, and looked at R, with a glance that said  _Well? Are you coming?_ R, confused, stood up and followed him.

Courf opened the closet door, the two of them awkwardly filed in, and the door shut and locked behind them.

"Timer starts...now!!!!!!!" You could hear the smile in Courf's voice. But R definitely was not smiling. Oh, no.

_I'm stuck I'm stuck I'm stuck I'm stuck I'm stuck it's small it's too small in here and I'm going to die._ The voices raged in R's head and wouldn't shut up.

"So...?" Enjolras asked tentatively, wondering what they were going to do for the next seven minutes, if anything at all.

"What, Enjolras?" he snapped quickly.  _That_ got his attention. R barely ever snapped at Enjolras, he just carefully debunked his arguments occasionally. But it wasn't like he had ever yelled at him like that.

But the direction the voice was coming from - that's when both of the boys realized that Taire was curled up in a ball on the ground. 

"R? Are you okay?" he asked carefully, and took a knee to be at eye level with him. Not that he could see him, it was pitch black in this stupid closet.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm just...I have claustrophobia, and I...I'm sorry," R choked out, struggling for breath. And that's when Enjolras took R's hands and pressed his forehead up against his.

"You're okay, I've got you, come here." He pulled Grantaire into his arms and rested his chin on top of R's head.

He rocked them back and forth, whispering encouragement into Grantaire's dark curls, while trying to get Taire to untangle his hands from the clutching position that he had in his hair.

Every couple of minutes, Enjolras pressed a small kiss to R's forehead, telling him how proud he was, and that R was going to get through this, and that Enjolras believed in him.

_This has got to be more than seven minutes,_ Enjolras thought to himself after a while.  _Why hasn't Courf unlocked the door yet?_ But he wasn't going to have a panic attack himself, no, he had to stay there for Grantaire. 

He continued to try to calm R down, until finally his breathing slowed, he stopped choking out "I'm sorry"s, and he could take his hands out of his hair.

"You alright now?" Enjolras said calmly.

"Yeah, I guess I'm good," Grantaire took a deep breath. "But I think it's been longer than seven minutes and-" he was interrupted.

"COURF, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR ALREADY, WE KNOW IT'S BEEN LONGER THAN SEVEN MINUTES." Enjolras yelled out the door, and a few seconds later, the door opened.

Grantaire scrambled out, and lied back down on the couch to catch his breath.

"Courfeyrac. What the hell was that?" he demanded.

"Uh...well...we heard muffled crying and heavy breathing...and we thought you were..." his voice trailed off.

Enjolras glanced at Taire questioningly, who nodded at him that it was okay to tell.

"Grantaire was having a PANIC ATTACK, because we didn't know that he was CLAUSTROPHOBIC and it is a BAD IDEA TO LOCK PEOPLE IN THE CLOSET WITHOUT THEIR CONSENT."

"In my defense..." Courf began, "...yeah I got nothing. R, you okay? I'm super mega sorry," he babbled.

R took another long breath before responding. "Yes, I'm fine," he replied.

Enjolras went to go sit down next to Grantaire on the floor when he noticed two pieces of paper on the table.  _Joly_ and  _Eponine._ _  
_

"Courf, did you even pick our names out of the bag?" he asked suspiciously.

"Actually, it's kind of a funny story...you see, we just wanted you two to get together already, so we were all like  _screw it, let's do it..._ but we didn't know that, you know, Grantaire."

"Whatever, Courfeyrac." Enjolras said lackadaisically. He knelt down on the floor next to Grantaire sprawled out on the couch. He took R's hand.

Grantaire smiled, and intertwined their fingers together, and that's how they stayed for the rest of the night.

 


End file.
